


Green Eyes

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [25]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Drabble, M/M, and all the other deadly sins, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - gazing into each other's eyes. Thanks to Dear Boy for the title.

Adam is jealous. He can feel it in his bones, feel it pulsing through his veins. It feels like drinking spiked punch, like he has been compromised. What's worse is who his jealousy is aimed at. 

Jade is oblivious. For the most part he is unaware of the attention he has attracted from Adam, though feels his eyes burning into the back of his head when they are on stage. Just keeping an eye on him, he supposes. Once upon a time he had what Adam has now. 

Davey knows just what is going on and he loves it. He spent so long feeling unloved that it is exhilarating to know that Adam would fight for him, something Jade would have never done. Adam is jealous of Davey and Jade's time spent together, even now that Jade is with someone else. 

Hunter is exhausted. It should be a lot easier, he thinks, to be happy. And he is, mostly. Save for when he catches Adam giving Jade the eye on stage and that jealousy is contagious. Old habits die hard, do they not? But then Davey climbs onto the drum riser in between songs and just looks at Adam, his face a picture of calm loyalty and love. His face says 'you have nothing to worry about' and Adam smiles back to say 'I know.'


End file.
